Say my name, say my name
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Saitama has Genos say his name over, and over, and over. Rated T for a small bit of content.


A/N: Inspired by a piece of fan art I saw but don't remember the blog I saw it on.

Say my name, say my name

Teacher!

Teacher!

Master!

Master Saitama!

Saitama's eyebrow twitched.

Day and night, no matter how many times he told the young cyborg to just call him Saitama, it always resulted in him saying "Yes Master!" or "Of course, Teacher!" right after. He wasn't an old man, and he wasn't someone like Bang who had his own dojo. Night had fallen and all the monsters plaguing the city had decided to take a break. Saitama realized how long he had been in the bath and got out, but not before his "student" had knocked at the door.

"Teacher, are you alright? It's been exactly one hour, seven minutes, and 26 seconds counting which is exactly 13 minutes and 17 seconds longer than your usual bath. Is everything alright?"

Saitama face palmed, receiving two palms of lukewarm water to the face.

"I'm fine Genos."

"If you require assistance-"

"I'm _fine_ Genos."

"Yes, Teacher."

Saitama rolled his eyes and stood. He needed to make it clear that he did not need his student hover-

His student?

Saitama shook his head. And stepped out of the small tub, reaching for a towel. He needed to make it clear that he was no teacher, and Genos was not his student. Acquaintance was more like it.

Opening the door, Saitama found Genos drying off the dishes with his hand.

"Genos." Saitama said.

Instantly the teen did an about face.

"Yes Teacher?"

Saitama motioned with his hand.

"I need to tell you something, and I want to make it crystal clear, got it?"

Genos was in front of Saitama in a second, shoulders straight, and even Saitama could tell all of his sensors were trained on him. No doubt he was going to finish volume 53 of his notes before the night was over. Saitama placed a hand on one of Genos' shoulders and spoke, making sure to keep eye contact in hopes he would get the idea.

"Genos. I don't run a school or a dojo. I'm not your Master, and I did not sign up to be your teacher. It's just Saitama."

"But Tea-"

"Genos."

"Yes, Teacher?"

Saitama placed his free hand over his eyes and groaned.

"No, no. It's just Saitama. Say my name." he lowered his hand and resumed eye contact. "Sai-ta-ma. Say it."

"S-saitama." He said, slowly.

"Again."

If Genos had spit he would have swallowed.

"Saitama."

The older man wasn't satisfied. The boy was still hesitating like just saying his name aloud was taboo without a title attached to it. Careful not to use too much force, Saitama placed his other hand on the boy's shoulders and squeezed. The durable metal of Genos' body didn't creak, but he was still mindful.

Genos' eyes flickered to both his sides.

"Teacher, is this a lesson? My sensors indicate pressure, do you intend on crushing my arms? If so, I accept any punishment."

The other deadpanned.

"No, in fact I'm trying not to break them. I'm just trying to get my point across. Now, you're going to say my name until you get it _right._ Now again. Saitama."

Genos hesitated, but complied.

"Saitama."

His voice was still too small. Saitama leaned in closer.

"I didn't quite hear that. Again."

"Saitama."

"Again."

"Saitama!"

"Again!"

"Saitama!" Genos yelled.

At this point they were going back and forth, yelling. Saitama smiled when Genos finally said his name without any stuttering or faults. He hadn't bothered to put on clothing and his towel had fallen somewhere during the exchange. Through the heated exchange, he hadn't even noticed until Genos looked down and ever so lightly tapped his chest.

"Saitama." He said. "It appears your towel has fallen."

"Not like I need it now." The other responded. He was completely air dried.

Genos looked away in what Saitama assumed was him being courteous. It wasn't as though it mattered, he was in his own home after all and it wasn't the first time he'd been naked in front of him.

"I'm just glad we got this mishap cleared up." Saitama retrieved his night clothes and began to dress.

"Right." Genos paused. "Saitama."


End file.
